Secret's Out
by LeafyDream
Summary: Rise and Kanji have been secretly dating for months now, and for Kanji's twenty-first birthday, she has a special surprise for him. Too bad fortune isn't on their side. *Happy Valentine's Day!


**Secret's Out**

If someone had told Kanji, years ago, that he'd be in a secret relationship with an idol, he would have told them they were nuts. Like he'd ever be with some prissy, whiny chick... And then he would quickly follow up with a loud announcement of his sexual orientation, before threatening to pound the person into the ground.

But that was then, and this is now.

And now, he was in a happy relationship with Rise Kujikawa. Yeah, it was a secret one, but secret or not, he was happy with her. She wasn't like one of those obnoxious celebrities, and she definitely wasn't whiny. She was fiery, passionate, and fun to hang around. He liked being with her, cause she was, in his own words, 'the best bro he could ask for.'

Yeah... Sometimes she didn't like that title, but he'd be quick to clarify by 'bro,' he meant girlfriend. Then she'd laugh at him and they'd move on with their lives.

Course, today was something special. At least it was to her. It was Kanji's birthday, and she had made it clear that she wanted to do something special for him. She never explained what that 'special' thing was, but he went with the flow and agreed on whatever it was she wanted to do. He suggested going out to the aquarium, the park, heading to Okina, but she shot down every idea.

Rise didn't want to share Kanji with the rest of the world, or even their friends. She just wanted to spend the day in his room, all alone. Kanji protested, of course, thinking she'd get bored, but she promised she had all kinds of fun things lined up for them.

 _Maybe she's getting a movie? Ugh... Probably a chick flick,_ he thought. He let out a sigh as he sat on his bed, waiting for his secret girlfriend's arrival. He could hear her footsteps against the stairs outside his room, before the door opened and she came skipping in.

"Gooood morning, Kanji-kun!" Rise greeted, waving at her boyfriend. She wore a large, pink coat over her body, with grey, warm pants on her legs to help keep her warm.

"Hey. You seem like you're in a good mood," he replied, waving back at her.

"And why wouldn't I be?! It's my boyfriend's birthday!" she declared, hugging the blond and pecking his cheek.

Kanji could feel his cheek turn hot at the contact, and he tried not to stutter his next reply. "Y-yeah, whatever. Just another day of the year."

"Kanji!" she scolded him, lightly flicking her finger into his forehead. He hissed at the blow, holding his injured head as she glared at him. "This is the day we are celebrating your birth! You are not bad-mouthing it! We are celebrating today, got it?!"

"How? By you beating me to death?" he mumbled, stroking his skin.

"Calm down, I didn't hit you that hard. It was just a love tap," she explained. "And I'm going to show you how we're celebrating." There was a very dangerous smile on her lips as she took out her phone. Kanji's brow rose as she swipe it open and began to tap at away on it.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You'll see. You just sit back and enjoy the show, Kanji-kun," she commanded, winking at him. Her voice was honey on his ears, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. Despite the churning in his gut, he obeyed his girlfriend and sat on his bed, legs firmly placed on the ground as she placed her cell phone down on his TV stand.

Music began to play from the small device, just loud enough to fill the room without bleeding through the walls. It was some slow, methodical beat, techno-based, with a low bass underneath the electronic sounds. Without a word, her eyes fell on him and he felt hot suddenly. His skin tingled as he pulled on his collar. Rise was looking at him like a cat would stare at a mouse, licking her lips as she imagined sinking her teeth into the prize.

"W-what's happening?" he wondered, only to feel her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. So just sit there and enjoy," she cooed, winking at him again. His collar felt tight around his neck again as he fidgeted in place, watching her fingers pluck and pull her buttons apart. The coat split apart like the sea from that one book Kanji heard about, and she swayed in place as she turned her back to him.

Her coat fell to the ground with a soft crash, and Kanji could feel his heart beat in his throat. Rise was almost naked underneath her coat, wearing only a pink bra that held tight to her chest. He tried to say something, only for his words to come stuttered and slow. He could hear her laughing at him as she sashayed her body back and forth.

Her thumbs hooked onto the hem of her pants as she moved her behind for Kanji. She turned her head so he could see half of her teasing smirk, before she bent forward. Kani's face must have been red as a tomato as she her pants fell, revealing the light-red, frilly panties that clung and hugged her plump rear. His eyes stared at her ass with wide eyes pinprick-sized pupils. His jaw hung low to the ground as he tried to remember to breathe. He pants felt tight and uncomfortable as her honey voice called out to him.

"Like what you see, Moronji?"

She stepped out of her pants, leaving them behind as she turned her body around to approach her boyfriend. Her hips moved side to side like a pendulum, hypnotizing him with every step. She bent forward, smirking as her supple breasts hung from her chest. Puberty had been very kind to her.

She left butterfly kisses on his neck, gently sucking and nipping at his skin for a moment, enjoying the sensation of his flesh against her lips and teeth, before moving upwards. She left kisses on his throat, slowly leaving a trail as she traveled upwards. Rise left a dozen kisses on his cheeks and chin, before finally reaching her target. She licked her rosy lips once more, before she kissed him.

Her lips pressed against his and he offered no resistance. He kissed back, lifting his hands to her shoulders as the kiss intensified. Her soft lips were like pillows against his. He hoped and prayed that the kiss was as good for her as it was for him, even as her tongue pried open his lips and explored his mouth. She tasted so sweet, like cherries covered in sugar on whipped cream. He was so lost in the kiss, that he hadn't even realized her hands were on him until they slithered under his skirt and felt his muscular frame.

"I love you, Kanji," she whispered.

"I love you too," he moaned back for the half second their lips were apart. She kissed him again, tasting his saliva. Judging by her reaction, she enjoyed the taste of him as much as he enjoyed her.

"I'm all yours."

He couldn't believe someone as amazing as Rise would ever say that to him, and yet... here they were. His hands wrapped around her back, pulling her closer as he fell onto the bed. She came with him, giggling through the kiss as one of her hands stroked the chiseled, almost rugged texture of his cheek. The sound of their kisses drowned out the music as he held her close, stroking his fingers against the small of her back. She made small, muffled moans of approval.

Kanji knew she liked it when he touched her there. She loved his fingers. Years as an artisan had gifted him with a touch as soft as silk, yet as skilled as... well, an artisan. They stroked and cradled her skin, making her moan in approval as she pushed her body against him. Her legs opened as she ground herself against his sturdy frame.

"I want you... Do you want me?" she asked, voice as innocent and honey-soaked as it had begun.

"Yes..." He had never sounded so pleading before in his life.

"Then take-"

The sound of the door opening cut through the room like scissors to thread. Rise stopped as Kanji pulled away, eyes widened. They stared at one another as they heard the familiar voices of their friends greeting Kanji's mother, before making their way to his room. The room Kanji and Rise were now in. The room they were making out in, with Rise half-naked.

"Uh... Is that-?"

"Shit!" Rise cursed, pushing off of her boyfriend and rolling off the bed. She landed with a crash, swearing and cursing like he would as she scanned the room. "Where's my coat?! Where are my pants?! Kanji, help me look!"

"R-right!" About a dozen different reasons popped into his head for why their friends couldn't see them like this.

One: It was embarrassing. Two: He and Rise were supposed to be a secret. Three:... Uh... It was embarrassing!

He stopped making lists in his head and quickly joined Rise in searching for her clothes. Neither had any luck as the sound of footsteps grew louder...

"Damn it... Don't let them know I'm here," she hissed, opening Kanji's closet. The boy watched in shock as his girlfriend stepped inside, slamming the wooden door shut behind her. He could still see her eyes from between the shades, putting a finger to her lips as she commanded him to be silent.

The front doors opened and Kanji gulped as he was greeted by all of his friends, led by Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura. "What's up, dude!" Yosuke greeted, walking up to Kanji and holding out his fist for a bump. The blond quickly returned the gesture as the others smiled at him. "Happy birthday, man."

"We all came over and wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch together!" Yukiko explained.

"Yeah! It's all on Yosuke!" Teddie added.

"Hey! We didn't agree on that!"

"What do you say, Kanji?" asked Yu, smiling at the younger boy.

"Oh. Uh... I... Um..."

"Hey, do you guys hear music playing?" wondered Yosuke, blinking as he turned his head around.

 _Shit!_ "Music? What music?!" Kanji replied, grabbing Rise's phone and chucking it out the window. It shattered through the glass as a wail of pain was heard outside. "I-I don't hear any music!"

"Kanji... Why did you just throw a phone out a window?" inquired Chie.

"Uh... It... was... out of minutes?"

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" asked Yosuke, looking at the blond.

"Y-yeah! Just fine!"

"Really? You sure? Cause you got marks all over your face."

"M-marks?!"

"Yeah... They look like kiss marks on your neck and face."

"Shit!" Rise's voice squeaked.

"Did you guys hear that?" blinked the male brunette.

"I-I didn't hear anything! P-probably just mice!"

"Oooh! Mice! I love mice! They're like tiny, long-tailed bears!"

"Dude, I don't even know where to begin with correcting you on that..."

"A-anyways, we should probably go get that lunch, right?! RIGHT?! Ha. Haha!" Kanji practically screamed, sweat dripping from his brow as his skin itched. Naoto and Yu glanced at one another, before looking to the ground.

"Huh. Well, that's interesting," commented the silverette. "Kanji, are these your pants?" he asked, picking up Rise's pants from the ground.

"Y-yeah...?"

"Really? Women's small? Didn't realize that was your size," he commented, grinning wryly.

There was a snort of laughter from his closet, before Kanji kicked at the door, shaking it. "Sorry. Rats."

"I thought you said they were mice," recalled Yu, his grin ever-present.

"Er... W-well, that's what they are. Mice and rats."

"...You are acting really weird, dude," sighed Yosuke.

"You want to go out for lunch or not?"

"Actually, my grandfather just texted me," announced Naoto, pulling her phone from her pocket. "He has a matter he wishes to discuss with me. Perhaps we can reschedule for dinner tonight, Kanji-kun?"

"Y-yeah! That's perfect! That'd be great!"

"Is that okay with everyone?" asked Yu, who was met with individual nods and shrugs of acceptance. "Excellent. We will reconvene tonight then. Now, maybe we should step out and stop crowding Kanji?" he suggested, motioning everyone out of the room. As always, no one questioned the team's wise leader. They began to filter out of the room as Yu and Naoto stood behind. "See you tonight, Kanji?"

"Y-yeah. No problem, Senpai."

"See you tonight, Rise?" Naoto inquired, looking at the closet.

"Huh Of co-" There was a loud, deafening silence as Kanji placed his hands against his face. Yu and Naoto snickered, linking their hands as they walked out the door together.

"Have fun you two," their senpai chuckled, closing the door behind him and Naoto.

The silence was still covering the room, and Kanji only lifted his face from his hands when he heard his closet doors open. The half naked, flushed face of his girlfriend peeked out, before slowly lifting herself onto her feet. She looked at her boyfriend, shaking in place as she tried to speak. She walked towards her boyfriend, taking slow, calming breaths.

"Why... would you first reaction... be throwing my phone?" Silence. "You have pockets, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"Are... are we going to continue the uh... the thing?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"I'm going to leave. I'm going to go home, and then, I will see you for dinner, and then maybe, MAYBE," she repeated, pointing at him. "We will pick up where we left off."

"Oh..." Kanji couldn't deny the fact that he was disappointed, but one glance at his window reminded him of why Rise was upset with him. "Love you...?" This was always the best way to judge how mad she was at home...

"Love you too," she sighed, kissing his cheek, before turning to the door. She opened it, trying to walk away with some dignity left.

 _Phew. Not too bad. That's g- Hey, wait!_ "R-Rise!"

"Huh? AHH! Rise! Why are you naked!? Where are your clothes!?" Chie screamed from downstairs.

"Whoa! Dude!"

"AHH! Kanji! Get down here!" Her girlfriend screamed out to him, no doubt trying to shield herself from the eyes of their friends as the young blonde grabbed her clothes from the ground.

"C-coming!" _Looks like the secret's out..._ _Least, maybe now we can hold hands in public._

 **END**

Hey, everyone! Just wanted to do a silly little story for Valentine's Day. Decided to return to my roots with a Persona one shot! This time starring Rise and Kanji, a very underrated couple, I feel.

Hope you have a good holiday! Doesn't matter if you're dating someone or not, remember, you are loved! Take care, and stay safe, everyone! Leave a review if you can! Bye!


End file.
